1. Field
Embodiments described herein relate to an electronic device in which a specific user operation is locked, and an electronic device operational lock deactivation method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices such as mobile phones and smartphones are now widespread.
Some of these electronic devices can be locked (referred to below as operational locked) in order to prevent a specific operation or a specific function of the electronic device being executed by someone else if a user, for example, loses the electronic device or has it stolen.
The lock on execution of a specific operation or function in such electronic devices is in many cases by, for example, making a user enter a Personal Identification Number (PIN, serving as a password), with the operational lock of the electronic device being deactivated by re-entering the correct PIN (password). Such a configuration enables prevention of execution of a specific operation or specific function on the electronic device by someone else.